As You Like It
by Scilja
Summary: This was harder than a battlefield with mobile dolls. No, this was hell.[1XR.2XH.3XMU.4XD.5XS]COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

From the Desk of Scilja

I have finally got around to posting a new fic! I was hit by this hilarious idea that I just had to do it! Take a break from Counting the Seconds. This is one of my most amusing fics to write. Goodness, I will continue to post during the summer.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: As much as I dance a ritual to have it in my possession, the damn dance just doesn't seem to work.

**As You Like It**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 1**

The Winner estates were an ideal spot for getaways and sought privacy. Little was known of the whereabouts of these mansions for they were located in isolated areas, far from the greedy eyes of society. A diverse mix of former pilots, hackers, spies, politicians, soldiers, and assassins currently occupied one of them.

As the sound of the clock ticked, the tension in the dim room built up even more. The only light that was cast came from a small, but sufficient lamp that hung from the center of the ceiling. In the middle of the floor stood a round poker table, and from the situation at hand, it was a stalemate.

"Give it up, Yuy, you know you can't win," she arched a delicate brow. "Being the nice person that I am, I'm giving you an early chance to admit defeat. Do yourself a favor and spare yourself the humiliation."

Across the table, the aforementioned male cocked his head to one side, his dark locks shading his intense gaze, allowing a dangerous look to come across his face. The corner of his lips came to a full fledge smirk, "We'll see if you're more than just talk." He tossed in his part of the ante and leaned back in his chair.

Having been going at it for almost more than 2 hours now, the game of poker became increasingly competitive. To top it all off, it became a battle of the sexes. One by one, the numbers dwindled down and the stake turned into extreme heights. The final players sat facing parallel to their opponent, daring the other to be up to their own challenge. On one side of the room crowded four girls, looking eager and grinning mysteriously over the shoulder of a femme with blonde tresses, who, if possible, looked even more devious than the rest. From the other side of the room were the male counter parts, appearing smug and confident at their own side's hand. This was the game to end all games.

From the male player's right, Duo put his hand down on the table in a slap-dash fashion, "While we're in this festive mood, why not make this interesting?"

All heads turned to him and watched as his cobalt eyes glinted mischievously.

Relena glanced at her cards and the high-priced jackpot. Lady Luck was definitely on her side today. There was a very slim chance that she would lose. Taking the risk, she went right in, "Are you proposing a bet?"

Duo's long braid swayed as he shook his head amusingly, "Oh no milady, not just any kind of bet." He crossed his arms along his chest, "If Heero wins, all you gals gotta serve your man hand-and-foot - in the dress up of our choice - for the whole weekend. No questions asked, just serve to please."

However cliché it was, several reactions came from the listening audience: amusement, doubt, enthusiasm, hesitation, and shock.

The women pondered on the wager for a while, whispering among themselves of the consequences it would bring. Until, "Fine," Dorothy spoke on behalf of their decision. "It's a deal. If we win, that's vice versa."

The player representing the girls turned around, "For real you want in on this?"

"Hell yeah, you don't get something as sweet as this everyday," quipped Hilde.

"I wouldn't miss anything to call Wufei my personal slave," Sally grinned furtively at the Asian man, causing him to roll his eyes at her. "You wish, woman," he retorted.

Midii toyed with a platinum blonde strand dreamily, "Hmmm, and imagine seeing Trowa in a nice, revealing waiter outfit..." She fanned herself breathlessly, "Whew!" Her hand slapped down on the table to confirm, "We are _so_ in!"

From the other side of the room, a debate sprung forth too.

Being the voice of reason, Quatre spoke up, "Uh, Duo, are you sure about this? It seems a bit overboard."

He gestured off-handedly at the blonde, "Come on, Q, you know you want this just as much." He lowered his voice, "Besides, don't you want to see your girl dressed as a tight, French maid?" Quatre coughed uncomfortably at the idea to hide the awkwardness.

Wufei added his own thoughts, "This is a chance to prove to that woman who's the boss around here."

"Trowa?" Duo waited for the tall man's response.

From the visible part of his face not covered by the lengthy brown bangs, green eyes flashed intriguingly, "This is going to be interesting."

With that, Duo clapped his hands together, "So it's settled then!" He eyed the two players warily and cleared his throat. One could not miss the wicked glint in his violet orbs; Relena was beginning to have doubts.

Then he said the words that would stretch to kingdom come, "Hands down."

Instantly, everyone in the room held their breaths and leaned closer towards the poker table, preparing for the moment of truth.

Relena looked at the figure across from her, coming up with nothing from his blank expression. Truly, he had surpassed even the perfect poker face. At a painfully slow pace, she laid her cards face up on the table without ever taking her eyes of him. There, she had done it. Strangely enough, she felt she was placing her own life on the line. Behind her, the girls watched in anticipation for Heero to do his part, but then became slightly edgy when nothing happened. Relena felt her throat tighten unconsciously.

The men first looked at Relena's revealed hand, then back at Heero's, then Relena's again. Suddenly, Heero bent forward and placed his cards on the table...

What could have beaten her straight flush? His **royal** flush.[1]

A hoarse whisper of "Shit!" was first to cut the air, after that all hell broke loose. Uproar of laughter and guffaws erupted from the men's side.

Duo was holding on to Heero's shoulder for support while he laughed all his worth.

Apparently, Quatre had switched his own views on the bet for he was visibly pleased.

A rare smile found its way on Trowa's lips as his shoulders shook in silent mirth.

Wufei wouldn't stop taunting phrases of "Who's the best?" and "Now that's justice!".

As for Heero, his smirk still present, the gears in his head turned to figure out ways to enjoy his winnings.

The girls simply gawked. Their mouths gaped open while their minds slowly registered the information at what had just happened. It was pure misery.

Hilde started shouting in gibberish while flailing her arms in havoc.

Every once in a while, Midii appeared to be hyperventilating, her cheeks flushed from taking huge gulps of air.

Hands clenched and unclenched as teeth grinded together to suppress the fury that Dorothy was desperately trying to hide.

Sally was constantly rubbing her eyes, which were turning pink from the friction, to make sure there was no filth screwing up the scene before her.

If some one had poked Relena, they would get a reaction similar to that of a stone statue.

After what seemed like hours of mockery and hilarity, the males gathered themselves into a huddle, deciding the fate of the women. Their female partners watched with disgust and fear at what they planned to do.

"Somebody pinch me, because this is not happening!" Sally exclaimed and shook her hazel-colored hair in disbelief.

Midii wailed, "I don't wanna be a slave!" She buried her face in her hands vividly.

At this point Hilde was mumbling angrily, one could only make out the words "groin" and "kill".

"Uh," Relena was yet in a dumbfounded state and made no attempt to change that.

Unexpectedly, Dorothy cackled maniacally like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, Duo said, "Ladies! Your attention, please." All but Dorothy ceased their actions until Relena smacked her arm to shut up. They cringed knowing that whenever Duo spoke, in one way or another mischief will be part of it. They boldly waited for their impending doom. "Since you know we won," growls resounded from the girls' throats, "you understand the deal, or do you wish to back out of it?"

This caused several glares to be sent towards the braided man who chuckled nervously. Did he think they were feeble-minded?! Choruses of determination and the will not giving up like wimps sprung forth. Whether it was pride or dignity, not one girl intended to surrender.

Once again, that infamous grin came back on his face, "Good. You start tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. You're costumes will be delivered to your door before then."

Upon hearing the word 'costumes', the girls paled, imagining that types of attire they could be placed into. Hilde swallowed mutely, "What kind of costumes?"

"You'll see," was his only response.

* * *

They all retired to their rooms for the day, with a difference of the girls stayed together in one room, not really wanting to be near their respective other.

He watched Sally snap her fingers in front of Wufei's face after having exchanged a heated argument with him; she was pissed off all right. Quatre's eyes widened as Dorothy pulled him towards her and gave him a hard kiss that spoke levels of exasperation. He couldn't help but snicker when Midii over exaggerated with a flip her hair at Trowa. Heero was frowning at Relena, who gave him the coldest shoulder after having passed by him.

He yelped when he felt a sharp pain from Hilde's hard hip-check as she walked with the other girls. Duo cringed at the thought of not having Hilde next to him for the night, but at least it was easier to bring them their costumes this way.

Speaking of costumes, once everyone left Duo reached over to the communicator and dialed. The screen flickered before an image of a middle-aged woman appeared on the screen, "Della's Dress Shop: Whatever It Is, We Got It!"

"Hey, Della! How's it going?"

"Duo Maxwell!" her smile broadened more as she recognized him, the creases around her eyes deepened, "It's been a while since Halloween. By the way, how is that friend of yours? Is his ego badly bruised?"

He chuckled at the memory, "Nah, Wufei's fine, that's what he gets for being a pain in the ass. The whole night he wouldn't speak, only grumble and scowl at everything and everyone." He winked, "Dressing him up as cheese was absolutely priceless."

The elderly woman laughed, "Glad to hear about that. Anyway, Mr. Maxwell, what can I do for you this time?"

He scratched his head, "I know this may sound crazy, Dell, but do you still have those costumes I saw before wrapped up in red boxes?"

"Huh, let me think. It wasn't the desert theme, right?" At the shake of his head, she tried again. "No, no, it can't be the aquatic...definitely not the animal ones.." Della paused a while until realization hit and gasped, "You don't mean-"

"That's it," he pointed out. "You know what I'm talkin' about. Send a set of five to this address," following a series of clicks, he sent the information to the shopkeeper, "today, as soon as possible."

Having taken down the address, the salesperson shook her grey head at her customer's wild antics. "Tsk, tsk," Della chuckled. "Who are the lucky ones to be under your wrath this time, Duo?"

He answered with a wicked smile, "The ones who wish they've never sold their soul to the devil."

* * *

The bright rays of the sun peeked through the curtains, casting vibrant white beams on the room's occupants. Moans and words of protests echoed at the blinding light.

Midii muffled into her pillow, "Oh no," she rose her head and blinked sleepily, "it's Slave Day."

Relena groaned and threw an arm over her eyes, either to gain shade from the unwanted daylight or to block the offending words, "Don't start."

Stretching languidly from her cot, Hilde yawned, "What time is it?"

"7:00," Sally said groggily from checking her watch. "We have exactly two hours left to enjoy bliss."

Dorothy let out a refined snort, "Correction, two hours to freak out of the troubles ahead."

Sitting upright on the bed, Relena sighed wearily and scanned the room. With her long, white-blonde hair spilling over the futon, Dorothy was staring blankly at the ceiling and had that air of negligence about her. Switching to Sally, she made out faint humming of what sounded like a death song. She looked questioningly at Midii who was currently fiddling with her fingers, probably to keep herself sane. Her eyes rested on a dark head, Hilde was turning from her spot trying to find another comfortable position.

Feeling a crick in her neck, Relena titled her head and kneaded her hands over the sore spot. She sighed, 'This is going to be a long day.' From the corner of her eye, she sensed something in the room was out of place. Her brow furrowed, "Were those here before?"

Four pairs of eyes followed her gaze to the foot of her bed, where five bold-colored boxes lined up neatly in a straight row.

"I..." Hilde replied skeptically, "...don't think so."

That was all it took for every single one of the girls to crawl, amble, or stride towards the boxes. It was no bigger than reaching below their knees. A closer look showed that each of their names was engraved in gold on small card placed on a box apiece.

Picking up a card, Midii scoffed, "Is this their way of mocking us?" She stared at the orange package in front of her.

With bursts of courage, they grasped the top lid of their carton and lifted. They were met with several layers of colored tissue paper. "They _are_ mocking us," Midii repeated. Shredded scraps of tissue paper quickly went flying from impatient tearing, until finally the contents of the box were revealed.

The girls doubled over; taken back by the sight they were met with. Gasps of disbelief and alarm sprung forth. Nobody moved an inch as they continued to ogle at the clothing. This was the last thing on earth they expected to wear. The styles they imagined were among the lines of waitresses, stewardess, sales clerks, anything with uniforms. What was given to them was far beyond the world of dress-up.

For lying in the box, folded neatly and carefully was none other than the costumes of a -

**Playboy Bunny.**

"**DUO!**"

TBC…

* * *

[1] In the game of poker, the hand of a "straight flush" is second best to the ever so great "royal flush", which is the highest hand in the game and, not to mention, the rarest. 


	2. Chapter Two

From the Desk of Scilja

On with the show!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: sob Please don't remind me.

**As You Like It**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 2**

WHACK.

"OW!" Leering at his attacker, Duo scowled as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was _that_ for, Wu?"

The man slicked back his shoulder-length black hair into a ponytail, never taking off his stare from Duo, "Whatever you did that made those onnas yell bloody murder woke me up." The irritated tone in his voice faded when he smirked, "However, I simply couldn't go back to sleep and miss the opportunity of watching you get beaten to a pulp."

Trowa made his presence known by emerging from the kitchen parlor. He raised a brow at the Wufei's statement while sipping from his cup of coffee.

Duo frowned in his seat on the plush settee and plopped his elbow on his leg. "Well it's nice to know I have your support," he replied sarcastically. He mussed the brown bangs in an effort to keep himself awake; he had quite a restless night.

"Any sign from the girls yet?" Quatre moved to sit across from him, his teacup making a clinking sound as he set it down on the glass coffee table.

His braided friend let out a sigh, "No, not yet." The blonde became stupefied at the grin that instantly formed on Duo's face. "But when they do," his grin turned wily, and Quatre thought it was best to leave it at that.

At the corner of his eye, Quatre saw Heero step in the room while groggily buttoning his shirt. "Morning, Heero."

The taciturn man grunted as his own way of returning the greeting.

"Look who decided to join the living," Duo remarked. He turned to see his best friend's face, "I take it you didn't sleep well?"

This earned him one of Heero's infamous glowers. If he had the will to, he would've killed Duo with a toothbrush for putting him through silent agony. He reminisced about the empty spot next to him on the bed. The absence of the soft smooth skin and golden silk strands, and the scent of wild roses that filled his senses made him uptight.

Rolling his shirt sleeves to his elbow, Heero sauntered over towards Trowa. "Coffee," he said directly to the tall man, who in turn gestured to the kitchen.

The atmosphere of the room was thick with anxiousness and impatience for the special occasion. Ironically, they all seemed to be on edge, and that was a risky thing to have especially in a room with the world's most deadly men. When it especially came to the subject of their female partners, everything doubled over tenfold.

Cobalt eyes took a glance at the clock. Since when had minute hands gone so slow? It wouldn't be 9 AM for quite a while, and it was quickly getting to boredom. Skimming through the many ideas he had in mind, he figured it was a great time for a song. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer-"

The clicks of both Heero's and Wufei's guns immediately cut off Duo's tune. Deciding he still wanted to live, Duo discontinued his jingle and slouched further in his seat.

Humph, killjoys.

* * *

"What, pray tell, is this?" Midii looked in disgust as she held up a scrap piece of cloth adorned with lace.

Dorothy pinched her temples between her fingers as if she was having a migraine, "It's a garter."

"A what?!"

"It goes around your thighs."

"This skimpy thing?!"

"Yes, that skimpy thing."

Relena winced from the tightening of her waist, "Take it easy, Hil! I would still like to breathe!"

The blonde jerked from the hard tug Hilde gave from the strings of her corset. "I doubt you want the only garment covering your body to loosen and reveal all in the middle of the day." Relena grimaced as her indigo-haired friend pulled further against the cords. 'Uh, the things we do for the ones we love,' she thought. "Almost done," Hilde murmured. Relief washed over her as she felt the ends being tied together - the torture was over.

"Whoever made these costumes have a perverted imagination," Sally said through gritted teeth, her hands fumbling with the bow behind her.

"It's pretty obvious men made it," Dorothy walked over to help her struggling friend. "The damn thing leaves nothing to hide," she patted the bow indicating she was finished.

"I didn't think costume shops sold these kinds of things," Relena said as she put on a choker.

Hilde looked up from buttoning the cuffs around her wrists, "Duo is too resourceful for his own good."

A soft grunt was heard from Midii's direction as the former spy managed to successfully adjust the garter around her thigh. "If this is what casino girls have to do every morning, I'll never work in that kind of joint."

"Oh, but they do get certain advantages to be dressed this way," Dorothy stated offhandedly. "It has such power over men's libidos." The suggestive note in her say could not be missed.

The room's occupants turned to the white-blonde, sensing a plan was forming in action.

"Don't stop there, Dorothy," Sally urged. Whatever it was, she wanted a small kindle of hope to break free of this insane pact.

Her lips curled into a devious grin as she turned towards her eager listeners. "Ladies, take a good look at yourselves. How would you describe it?"

Apart from still not having dressed completely yet, everyone had the same garments. The ensemble started with a tie-around-back corset, which was low-cut in the front, but modest enough for it to be a costume. Fancy lace traced around parts of the corset that hinted at feminine curves of the body. Various nifty designs and glitter linings etched on the fabric of the bodice.

A decorative, laced garter was situated high above the thigh, drawing attention to the legs. To make it even more unique, a bow-tie choker was worn around the neck and white cuffs around the wrists. It wouldn't be a complete Bunny attire without the white, velvet ears that were in the form of a headband. And to top it all off was the matching white, fluffy tail with a long, silk bow tied around it.

The girls were given different colors for their apparel. For Relena, it was a cerulean sky-blue, where the laces were white, traced with hints of gold. Hilde received the shade of deep scarlet red with black trimmings. Deep amber orange was Midii's, the frills were the palest tints of beige. Dorothy was given a bold amethyst, and like Hilde's, lined with black outlines. As for Sally, she had jaded-emerald being her main color with traces of off-white.

"The product of a drunken hallucination," Sally tugged hatefully at her tail.

"I'm a friggin' sex-toy," Hilde put it bluntly.

"It's degrading _beyond_ degrading," Midii grumbled.

"A stripper working during an Easter special," Relena replied through clenched teeth.

"Sexual."

"**WHAT?!**" They chorused in disbelief.

"Have you gone mad, Catalonia?"

"I think the tail has rammed itself far up her ass."

"Wait, this is Dorothy, remember?"

"Dully noted."

Dorothy cleared her throat and glowered, promptly capturing the attention of her perplexed circle of friends. "Think bigger!" She sat at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs together. "What can be one of the most beautiful things and at the same time be just as dangerous? Sex. And what's even worse is sexual frustration." She cast glances to them, "I take it all of you have done it?"

A range of blushes, awkward silences, forced coughs, and torn away eye-contact was all she needed to get her answer.

Despite her state of fairly undress, Dorothy shot off the bed and poked her head out of the door. She whipped her head from one end of the hall to the other before finally spotting her target.

"Rashid!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. With hurried waves of her hand, she signaled him to come over. Behind her, four figures yelped in protest at the unwelcome guest and scurried to seek cover up.

In seconds, Quatre's loyal servant appeared in the door way. "Miss Catalonia, what can I do for y-?" He was unable to complete his salutation when he was hastily pushed into their room. Rashid stood speechless as he looked at the flushing females, dressed in the most unusual garbs of clothing he had ever seen in his life.

"Rashid, I need you to deliver a message for me," Dorothy said, not minding the Maganac's nervous and uncomfortable state.

Rashid forced his gaze away and came close to fainting when he saw Dorothy in the exact outfit. "A-Anything, Miss."

* * *

The occupants in the living room looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Morning Master Quatre," Rashid bowed then addressed the guests, "Mister Maxwell, Mister Yuy, Mister Barton, and Mister Chang." In return, he received various grunts and replies from the young men. He thanked Allah that his voice did not falter from the previous encounter with the ladies.

As good-natured as ever, Quatre cast a smile to him, "What is it, Rashid?"

It was now or never. The older man inwardly took a deep breath, "Master Quatre, I have a message from Miss Catalonia directed to all of you."

At once, five pairs of eyes focused on him. "Not to worry," he quickly assured them, "they are not in any trouble." He became incredibly thankful when their stances relaxed. Getting on a Gundam pilot's nerves was like playing with fire.

"Miss Catalonia wishes for me to pass a proposition concerning the weekend's event." His hand slipped inside his vest and emerged with a rolled up parchment. He proceeded to unroll it and read, "To avoid complications with the deal, there will be no sexual favors of any sort on **your** part. No retaliation. That includes kissing, gestures of affection, or anything that deals with intimacy. Touching, and sexual remarks are strictly prohibited."

Rashid paused for a moment to look at their reactions. Though nothing was shown on their faces, both Heero's and Trowa's eyes were flickering madly. He shuddered to think what was going through their minds. Wufei held his teeth clenched, his brow slightly furrowed with a fierce look graze over his features. A blank expression was written across the face of his blonde supervisor. And Duo was ready to blow up any minute.

As if on cue, Duo bounced off his seat and rushed up to the Maganac. "Rashid, can I take a look at that?" He handed the paper over into eager hands and stepped back when a crowd scrambled to gather behind Duo. They read, and reread, the small document in front of them.

"Well I'll be," Duo scratched his head in bewilderment, "they're serious." He turned to face his fellow comrades, "Now what?"

Heero straightened and glared at the article as if to burn it with his gaze, "They are not playing fair."

Trowa blinked incredulously, "This is unexpected. There's something odd behind this."

"I say we take it back to them and let them pay their dues!" Wufei argued, placing his hands on his hips. "They shook on the deal and it stays that way."

"In any case, we can do without this, right guys?" Quatre stated.

All looked at him as if he had gone under the influence of the Zero system again. In truth, more than half of the favors they wanted _were_ intimate, if not, sexual. When the evil paper was shoved under their noses, it felt like the enjoyments of their winnings were dashed to bits. Time was ticking, and if they didn't do something fast, the whole thing would be called off. Cruelty finally came in the form of a parchment.

Grudgingly, after some convincing, everyone agreed to Dorothy's proposal.

"Thank you, sirs," Rashid took the parchment, which contained five very important signatures.

"Rashid," Trowa leered at the dark man. "Not a word of this to anyone."

"Of course, Mister Barton, this stays and leaves with me," he said. Before turning to leave, he stepped in front of Duo, "By the way, Mister Maxwell, I have a final request from the girls."

"Fire away," Duo answered.

SMACK.

Snickers and a concerned shout resonated in the background as Duo stared at Rashid dumbfounded. "I didn't mean it literally!" His hand rested against the fresh stinging pain at his cheek.

"Forgive me, Mister Maxwell, but that was what the request called for. I am terribly sorry." Even though it was called for, Rashid bowed respectfully.

"Forget it, man," Duo waved off the older man's guilt. "You're not the one I should get mad at." Geez, girls sure are touchy.

"Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Maxwell." He gave a final glance before leaving, "Do not hesitate to call me for anything you may need."

Leaning against the wall, Heero narrowed his eyes, "Maxwell, if for whatever reasons this goes out of hand," he sent a fixed glare at Duo's direction, "there will be hell to pay."

His only response was a nonchalant wave, "Don't trust me, Yuy?"

Heero made out what sounded like a scoff, "When it comes to you, trusts are risky."

"You offend me," Duo dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "Besides," he crossed his arms behind his head casually, "you wouldn't be able to kill me since you'll be too busy thanking me."

Trowa let out a mock snort. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be interesting.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

From the Desk of Scilja

Geez, who knew creating web sites could be such a pain?! sighs Therefore, it might be a while before it's up. It's gonna be somewhat close to a rated R-ish later on. Enjoy this chappie for now!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I'm tired of saying it.

**As You Like It**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 3**

Five figures stood before grand oak doors, neither one wanting to turn the gold knob that opened to their misfortune. It felt as if the doors were mocking them, being inanimate compared to their frenzied state. They had ten more minutes left until the dreaded hour, and it was the most nerve-racking ten minutes they ever had.

"Hilde, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Relena placed her fingers to her temples and massaged to ease tension.

Indigo eyes looked up apologetically at her best friend, "Sorry, Rel." The expression was replaced with a wicked smile, "I'm just so-"

"Excited? Eager? Raring to go?" Relena filled in as they both laughed and high-fived. "Yeah!"

"Midii, quit fidgeting, you're fine," Sally rolled her eyes from her spot against the wall.

The pale blonde tilted her head to the side, scrutinizing the cloth before pulling at it again. She grumbled frustratingly, "Damn this garter."

Dorothy turned around to face them, "Remember how this is going to go? We have their pact, and that is a very good thing." She held her wrist upright and took out a paper folded into her cuffs. Dorothy opened up the small parchment and pointed to the bottom of the sheet. She placed it between two fingers and grinned, "They signed, they cooperate." Her words were emphasized well, making sure it passed through each mind and stayed there. "Besides," she smirked, "aren't you the least bit curious to how long they can keep their self-control?"

The girls were boost up with confidence and dynamic energy. They chatted amongst themselves, sharing some of the fiendish ideas they were planning to do. Their thoughts on the ordeal had turned completely upside down, going from uneasy pacing to enthusiastic skipping. The ensemble of the garment, or lack there of, had already been comfortably acquainted.

Dorothy snatched a passing Maganac out of nowhere and was speaking to him secretly, no doubt about the strategy they composed. It seemed the Maganacs were almost afraid to find out what was going on since they weren't seen scampering over the place as usual.

Watching the scene, Relena smiled inwardly at how Heero would react. Her mind reeled with anticipation. She gave herself a final look over in the hallway mirror, giving a shift on her rabbit ears. Satisfied with her appearance, she prepared for the greatest game to be played.

* * *

Heero's eyes scanned over the design of the spacious living room. There were three ways of access to the room: one being from the main corridor where the guests enter, the next adjoined to the grand dining room and the last connecting to the parlor kitchen. A habit that stayed with him from his former training days, he was taught to be observant and sharp of his surroundings.

A quick glance at the clock informed him that any minute now, a certain golden-haired female would enter through either of the doors. He hid his anticipation. He wasn't always one to be patient, and now, it was thinning slowly.

Duo let out a disgruntled sigh, "Man, I never thought minutes could take _forever_!" He whisked his head to the figure across him, "Q, are you absolutely sure your clocks are running on time?"

Quatre, who had been quietly sitting for a while, raised his head, "For the millionth time, **YES**." The sound in the Arabian's voice was clear he was slightly ticked off.

Heero smirked; Quatre was just as edgy as anyone was today.

Wufei, too, was becoming irked, "Duo, why don't you keep yourself busy and measure the scientific distance between the Earth and the sun just to be sure."

"I'd prefer you do it, so I can watch you burn from the sun," Duo shot back.

Knowing the argument would prolong, Quatre leaned forward from the couch and placed a hand against his forehead, "Guys, don't start."

"Damn, Quatre, we didn't mean it. We're just jumpy this morning you know?" Duo said.

Wufei shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, grunting as his head fell back against the wall. It was difficult to make out if the sound was an apology or of irritation.

Quatre's hand slid down from his face, "Yeah," he smiled understandingly, "I know."

"Your suffering will be over soon," Trowa commented offhandedly.

Before anymore could be said, the young men became alert when a soft, jazzy tune filled the room, setting the atmosphere at a sultry tone. The melody in the music gave a hypnotizing mood and captivated the moment. Immediately, their senses became attentive to their surroundings. Every fiber in their being came to life, an unknown tingle coursed through their bodies. Ears became keen to hearing, and eyes searched thoroughly without missing a beat.

"Who are you waiting for?" It came from the kitchen parlor, and they were able to catch a glimpse of a long, green sash before it was gone.

"What is it you want?" There was a flash of orange, and then it was kept hidden back into the kitchen.

"It isn't nice to keep a lady waiting." Came another voice, where only a delicate hand visibly danced against the side of the dining room's doorway. As quick as it had appeared, it too went.

"Can you say you're ready?" Two velvet ears peeked out from the side and darted away.

At this point, the former Gundam pilots were having a hard time staying rooted in their spot. Having seen the little preview they were given, their nerves ached madly with burning eagerness. It had only been seconds and they were going haywire.

The opening click of the main door instantly caught their attention, "We are..."

They waited for the figure to come into view, and the first thing they were met with was a perfectly round, bunny tail with a long blue ribbon tied around it. The female form swayed her hips lightly, causing the blue sash to twirl around her legs as she gracefully turned from the door and into full view. She stopped short in front of them and executed a sensual dip of her body, not meeting their faces yet.

Then four figures filled the openings of other two entrances as they chorused, "...ready to serve."

* * *

Midii emerged from the kitchen and ran her hand beguilingly up Trowa's chest. "Hey, handsome," she winked.

The young man's breathing hitched as he watched his girlfriend's hand rove over his chest. Her touch sent jolts of electricity through him, and he desperately tried his hardest not to return the favor. She looked amazing in her orange attire; it gave a shine to her white-blonde hair. Never in his time with her had he seen her wear something as revealing as this.

Despite the problems her garter gave her, she felt satisfied at the darn thing. Midii smirked inwardly; Trowa couldn't seem to get his gaze off her legs.

He brought his gaze to her face as her fingers lightly brushed aside his long bangs. Her fingers left a hot trail against his skin. His eyes traced over the outline of her features. She was just as beautiful as the day he met her. Her hand then traveled downwards to tingle with the cross pendant that hung from his neck. The object was significant to them both, and right now, she was deftly touching it. Ever so closely, her lips hovered dangerously against his and she stared into his eyes, "Hungry?"

Emerald pools flickered with a hard glaze at her innocent question. She placed a hand against his bicep and smiled when the muscle tensed under her palm. Midii titled her head, her own eyes laughing with glee at Trowa's will to maintain himself, she replied impishly, "No pun intended," and led him into the dining room.

* * *

Muffled steps patted against the carpeted floor. Wufei came still when he felt a breathless whisper against his ear, "Wufei." A leg bent against the back of his and moved higher. The arms that had encircled his waist slowly, in what seemed like never-ending torture, disentangled themselves away. Her body shifted from his side so that she stood in front of him.

It became difficult for him to swallow, "Sally."

His eyes roved over the view that was presented before them. The green suited her fair skin. The usual twin spirals of her hairstyle had been curled with more fashion that it bounced enticingly every time Sally moved her head. Her close presence was just as maddening to deal with as the scent of jasmine that filled the air around him. He struggled to regain his control, which was fast drowning away. He erased away his thoughts, leaving his mind point blank to stay more focused.

The chestnut haired female grinned; oh, she had him all right. He was so still that she thought he would snap at any minute. She curled her arm around his and gestured to the main door, "Shall we?"

The Asian man could only nod to keep his focus straight from pouncing on the woman clutching his arm.

* * *

Quatre's shoulders tensed when a pair of hands landed on them. "Relax, Mr. Winner." He did so at the familiar sound of her voice. Her hands then moved in a circular, rhythmic motion. He hid a moan behind his lips while a fire kindled inside him at her sensual actions. His body temperature rose when her words tickled his ear. "You've been working too hard, Quatre."

He knew he was being lured into her spell. Her fingers worked magically against him, smoothing out the kinks in his tense back. She could do wonders that surprised him ever now and then, and he was enjoying this one immensely. Only when she hit a spot below his neck did he let out a faint groan.

Knowing she could please him, Dorothy felt a sensation of fulfillment in her heart. He was the one that brought her heart out, and now it was her turn to favor him.

When her ministrations ceased, Quatre opened his eyes and turned around. Seeing she wasn't at his back, his brow raised slightly as he went to face the front. His eyes widened slightly when he felt her trace a manicured finger across his collar.

An amused smile traced the lips he saw, "Looking for someone?"

The close contact of her warm hand near his bare collarbone almost made him scream. He attempted to keep a straight face. The rabbit ears were meant to give off an air of playfulness, but with Dorothy, he knew that playfulness stretched far beyond the limit. From her bent forward position, he was given a more than generous view of her chest. The deep purple she wore radiated an alluring glow around her, and the bodice dipped temptingly on her cleavage. The garter that wrapped around her thigh only enhanced her skin's silkiness.

Quatre's mouth ran dry as he forcefully tore his gaze away. 'Oh, Allah, give me strength.'

* * *

Hilde sat cross-legged on one arm of the chair, her body facing away from him, only allowing the view of her back. Her hand, however, was busy running tracing patterns across his thigh.

The hand that clutched the other side of the chair clenched until the knuckles turned white. Duo kept his posture still to suppress the building fervor inside of him. He could still feel her warmth even through the fabric of his clothes. The additional fact that the strokes of her hand became longer and braver did nothing to help his concentration.

She gave a look of nonchalance, "Hmm, Duo, what do you wish to do first?" She then swiveled her body around just enough to give him a view of her waist and up.

He couldn't help but look over her attire…and he shouldn't have. His fingers were now digging mercilessly into the chaise lounge. Red had always been his kind of color, and seeing it on her made his wildest fantasies come true, especially her being in a Playboy suit. He followed the black linings along the bodice. More than once his breath held as he looked at the curves of her body. She had grown from the girl he met on the battlefield to a blossomed woman. He almost died when her leg pressed up against his arm.

Duo jumped when Hilde boldly straddled his waist. Now he wanted nothing more than to rip that suit off and ravish her. He gulped, "Take your pick."

He _knew_ he shouldn't have said that when a wicked grin formed on her face.

* * *

Relena raised her head from her bowed position, and purposely arched her body as she straightened to full height. She knew it gave a tantalizing peek of her chest and showed off her figure. The blonde saw her lover's face look at her in rare astonishment while she sauntered towards him.

Heero eyed the feral grin Relena had and knew he was trapped. The blue brought out the depths of her azure eyes. He didn't know whether to thank the corset or curse it for giving her a boost of cleavage. Her waist was curvaceously enthralling, and he wanted very much to lock his arms around them. He kept in a groan when he saw her creamy legs; the lacy garter messed around with his imagination. Her scent filled his mind while her golden locks swayed enticingly behind her.

She felt his whole body tense when she wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand fondled the wild mane of brown on his head. His lids dropped slightly at the tranquil action, but then snapped back open when she unconsciously rubbed her body against his. Her hand traced back down the side of his face, smoothing away the locks that hung over his Prussian blue eyes. It came to rest along his lips, and it took all of his willpower not to press his mouth against them.

Relena watched in fascination at the inner battle his eyes displayed. She was having a lot of fun fooling around with his self-control. She knew she had crossed the line when she placed her fingers against his lips - his eyes blazed fiercely. Mischievously, she darted her tongue around her lips. She swore she almost heard a growl. "Let's go to the pool." Raising her head, her lips came close to contact to him while she breathed across his cheek, "How does that sound?"

She didn't give him a choice to answer, and instead pulled him out of the room with her.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

From the Desk of Scilja

Warning! This chapter contains _a lot _of sexual innuendos! flashes red light Rated R, perhaps? The action is finally here!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I'm tired of saying it.

**As You Like It**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 4**

Cupboards, cabinets, and drawers were opened in haste as Midii flitted across the large kitchen. She needed something rich and creamy, and she needed it fast. There was a very good-looking man currently sitting in the dining room - a victim of her ingenious ploy.

Opening the refrigerator, she poked her head in and scanned the numerous shelves of food. She bent down to push aside some jars, hoping she would find it. Her exposed flesh was getting chilly from the frigid air; she knew she had to work faster. After several bottles out-of-the-way, she cried out in triumph and grabbed the container. Taking out a butter knife, she added the spread to the toast, seeing to it that she made more than enough layers.

Trowa propped an elbow on the armrest and tapped against the glass table's surface idly, wondering what upheld Midii. He knew something was going on ever since they were presented by the so-called contract, but he decided to play along with the charade to fulfill his curiosity.

A light weight prodded against his chest. He glanced down to see the silver, glistening cross that hung from his neck. With a faint smile, he fiddled with it, remembering how they had met. Her, a spy, scrutinizing his every move while he was only a nameless soldier. Ironic that the cross that once acted as a transmitter to track him now represented a symbol of love between them. It had been such a long way since then.

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain female entered the room holding a platter.

Her hips swayed lightly as she walked to him and he immediately felt the temperature rise. She rounded the table, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before setting down the plate before him. "Bon appetite, Trowa."

He looked at the sandwich warily, particularly the strawberry jam that was packed in between. The spread had to be half an inch thick and was close to spilling over. He had encountered Midii's cooking before but this was odd to him.

He stole a quick glance at her. Upon seeing her hopeful expression, he shrugged inwardly and took a dive for it.

He held the sandwich at an angle so the jam wouldn't trickle down on him but on the plate instead. Midii watched happily as Trowa ate her sandwich, silently waiting for the right moment to happen...

Splink.

The bite Trowa made squeezed the slices of bread together, causing the jelly to seep out and plop unto the glass platter. Not wanting to make anymore of a mess, Trowa finished his piece then turned to Midii to question her about the thick amount of jam she gave him. His question died in his throat when he saw what seemed to be a forlorn look on her face. Her posture had gone tense as she pressed her lips together firmly. Her eyes were fixed dejectedly; he followed her gaze and came upon the red spot on his dish. Was she pitying the jelly?

"Midii?"

As if on signal, her expression changed and she beamed at him, shaking her head, "Tsk, Trowa, I hate to waste food."

He gave an inquisitive look at first, not quite comprehending what she meant. He was then taken back when two fingers swooped down and scooped the jam off his plate in one, swift motion. He stared at the red jam that now covered both her index and middle finger. 'Don't tell me she's going to…'

Midii glanced up at him to make sure he was paying close attention. With a playful smile on her lips, her tongue darted out and started to lick the sweet substance off her fingers.

He watched helplessly as she bathed her tongue over her fingers. His breath caught in his throat while his heartbeat thundered against his chest. He was teetering near the edge of his sanity as he saw her dainty tongue swirl, lick, suck, and flick. He held his ground by gripping both armrests firmly; otherwise, he would've bolted right out of his seat and ravished the taste of jam from her mouth. With her eyes slightly hooded as she continued to put him in sheer agony, soft moans of sheer delight escaped her lips. Her fingers were slick from the wetness of her tongue as she continued to stroke up and down.

In the lower part of his body, heat ripped through his male lust. His mind screamed out loud, and all that was holding him back was a stupid piece of paper.

* * *

Swords clashed together in the air again and again as two figures battled with evident skill and expertise. Steel slashed against steel with grit and intensity as feet moved rhythmically to the fight. They parried, dodged, struck, and swung.

Having forgone the heels, Sally was doing well despite her state of dress. Wufei grunted as he dodged her strike. She bent to do a forward thrust, but her action was intercepted by his katana. She grinned up at the man before doing a side spin to attack from behind. Wufei was fast enough to catch up with her plan and he rapidly turned to cut her off.

The abrupt swing of his sword caught Sally by surprise. As quick as a heartbeat, the tip of his katana came extremely close to her neck. With her own sword still clutched in her hands, she knew it was over. She peered down the length of the weapon that trapped her to the dark eyes of its victor. Their labored breathing echoed into the training room.

"Not bad," Wufei said, smirking, "especially for a bunny."

Her chest heaved with puffs of breath, and Wufei found himself staring at the rise and fall of it. Desire took hold of him as his gaze traveled downward and back up again. It made sense why women weren't allowed to wear low-cut attires in battle; it was too distracting. He gritted his teeth. It was bad enough she wore that kind of outfit in this spar. Every time she did a turn that damn ribbon of hers would flutter against her legs, enticing him to teeter over the edge. The clutch on his katana tightened as he recalled each time she performed a strike or parry, her chest would...Argh!

Sally did not waver from his gaze, her eyes narrowed, "Do not mock the bunny."

He pushed away his thoughts, "And why not?"

She loosened the grip on her sword and allowed it to drop to the floor. Fearlessly, her raised her hands and grabbed both sides of the katana, carefully handling it so she didn't get cut from the sharp blade. She tugged against it, and not wanting her harmed, Wufei relaxed his hold on the weapon. The slackened state of his hold gave Sally the chance to draw the blade back towards him, and at the same time, she stepped closer.

Wufei now had his hand below his waist with his katana pointing upwards to the ceiling. Sally stood right in front of the sword's edge. Keeping her palms still on the weapon, she languidly dragged the katana down her body. The blade traveled languorously over her every curve, each movement matching the sound of Wufei's own unsteady breaths. She took her sweet time, dragging him along with her to the edge of enticement. Sally watched proudly as his eyes narrowed when she intentionally swerved off the sword's path ever so slightly beneath her breasts.

The play that went on in his dark pools was remarkable, flickering intensely with emotions and suppressed craving. She couldn't believe the hold she could have on him. Wisps of his hair had fallen from his tie, it had given him a carefree and yet mystifying frame around his face. In all the years of mental training, he certainly wasn't prepared for what was going through right now. It was unbelievable what a woman could do to him, one in particular.

His hands trembled a bit from the deadly path the katana went through. He was tempted to cut open her bodice when the blade rested on the edge of the costume. The fabric was practically screaming for him to shred it into pieces. As soon as she brought the sword right below her chest, the grip on his sword tightened.

She traced the arc of her chest with the weapon, caressing the blade now and then. His palms started to become moist and the hold on his sword was starting to loosen. It was getting more difficult to maintain his focus. He did not take his eyes off the weapon while it continued down her body.

Wufei had been so lost in his world that he became stunned when he felt his shirt gape open. Standing still, he saw the shine of a sword glimmer in Sally's hand held at a low angle. He looked down at the shirt buttons scattered on the floor and back to his partner's face, where a devious grin slowly formed.

She winked, a smug look shining in her amber eyes, "Because I'm no ordinary bunny."

* * *

"What a marvelous instrument," Dorothy stated admiringly at the violin she held. Indeed, it was a magnificent piece of work shone proudly from the finest materials around. And when a marvelous instrument was played by the hands of a master, it was enough to leave you melting on the floor.

She took a few graceful steps toward him, placing the instrument in his hands. "I've always been in awe of your music, Quatre," she casually ran a slender finger along the strings, "it's as if it pierced through your very soul," he shivered when her rituals went to his hand, "and then reaching out to wrap itself around your heart." He sucked in a breath when her hand came to touch his cheek, and ever so slowly, her fingers danced down his neck and collarbone.

"So," her other hand whipped out the bow that created sensational tunes on the violin's strings, "play for me, Quatre."

If she asked him to play in early hour of 2 A.M., he would. Even if they were at the brink of the world, he would still gladly do so. All the while, he was having a difficult time keeping his control in check. Though he may be strong-minded, if Dorothy simply breathed all would come crashing down. She stood too close for comfort in his perspective. The corset she wore had done a wonder on her chest and he was given an up-close view of it. He forced his head to stay up, yet his eyes seemed to take a will on its own and have, more than once, glanced down on her cleavage.

He swallowed mutely, grasping the bow she held. A small, satisfied smile played on Dorothy's lips as she lightly pecked his cheek before sitting on a nearby divan. That simple gesture sent his nerves haywire, it was enough to make him yell in frustration since he couldn't retaliate. He sighed inwardly, only a few minutes with her and already he was fighting a quickly losing battle.

He hid his thoughts by shifting the violin in play position, rested his chin against the end, holding the bow just over the strings. Gathering what was left of his dwindling focus and strength, he concentrated on the violin to relieve himself of any...distractions.

Taking a deep breath, he let the bow slide against the strings and brought forth the notes of a heavenly melody.

She watched intently at the way he played the violin. His eyes closed and he let himself escape to the harmony that flowed through the air. He did _not_ see her rise quietly from her seat. Nor did he see her take off her shoes and move to the music.

Blue eyes opened, when they saw what was before them, he gaped in surprise and nearly stumbled on the song. Long streams of lavender and violet swirled before him, coiling and looping in an exotic dance. The two colors celebrated to the rhythm of his solo symphony in waves and flutters, but he was solely entranced at the figure in the middle.

Her lids were closed, hiding the illuminating ice-blue orbs. White golden tresses swayed luxuriously to the sensual movements of her body. Shades of purple were tied on her wrists. Every twirl, dip, and curve gave an illusion of a magical aura made from the lengthy sashes that circled around her. She tilted her head to the side and arched her back with her arms stretched over her head as if offering herself to the skies above.

The violin almost slipped from his fingers and he frantically regained what little control he had left. Her arms moved in an enticing manner, calling him to her. She bowed low to the ground, an arm rounded to the side and she spun around while she rose up again. Her elegant footwork was majestic and she danced as if she were on a cloud. She pirouetted gracefully, her arms slowly moving up and down so the elongated stretches of cloth appeared to embrace her.

She skipped with poise over to him, finally revealing her eyes. They looked back at his blue depths and shimmered. His music hit a triumphant note and rose grandly into a crescendo. She slid up behind him and encircled her arms around his waist. The last few notes became hurried and frantic. Quatre forced his will not to pay attention to the slender hands that now ran alluringly up and down his chest.

The melody was gradually fading due to his attention being called elsewhere. She settled on his shoulder, and he unconsciously slanted his head, which gave her the perfect chance to brush her lips gently against his neck. The violin and bow in his hands were now long forgotten. One hand boldly ran higher on his chest and the other traveled down his leg. Then ever so slightly, her tongue parted through her lips and she traced a path down his throat.

All the pent up desire in him finally came out in a low moan.

Dorothy instantly tore herself away from him. The absence of her body brought him to full alert. He tensed, narrowing his eyes at the unimaginable torture she was putting him through. His rapid heartbeat thumped against his chest. The air became humid, and his knuckles turned white from containing his yearning for her.

He briefly wondered what he did to cause her to move away, until she faced him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stroked his nape tenderly and smiled. "Dare I hope for an encore?"

He could only hope it involved them together…in a room…_alone_.

* * *

Duo rested his elbows on the sides of the marble tub. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. The water was just at the right temperature. He felt his tense muscles relax at the warmth that enveloped him. When Hilde suggested that he hop into the bathroom, he was, at first, perplexed at the request but complied to her words anyway.

The closing of the door told him that she had returned. He opened his eyes and let out a wild grin. That small action could make any girl fall, and Hilde was filled with pride, knowing '_that smile was for her only_', as he had put it in his words. From her view, she could see that he had kept his trim figure even after the war. She considered herself incredibly lucky for meeting him and making him a part of her. But now, it was time to play.

She slid up behind him and gently grasped his lengthy braid.

"Babe?"

He looked at her incredulously and she only smiled at him in return. Taking the tie that held the style of his hair together, she pulled it off. The braid instantly unraveled from its confines, she watched in awe at the loosened state. She knew the many stories and memories behind the braid. The Maxwell Church tragedy, the two people who loved him more than anything in the world was taken from him on that event. He had confided in her of his painful past, and she cherished them like a precious jewel.

Spreading its length with her fingers, she grabbed the bottle. Pouring a gallop of shampoo in her palm, she began threading it through his hair.

Duo sunk even lower at the magic her fingers worked at his scalp. Shifting into another position, he placed his elbow on a bent knee. As much as he treasured his lengthy braid, sometimes the weight of his braid would leave him a bit lightheaded, and Hilde was doing a wondrous job at relieving the strain.

"Damn, Hilde," he gave her another one of his suave smiles, "you do good work with those hands." He moaned in delight at her performance.

The sudden absence of her actions caused him to look back at her. The water vapor that gathered in the room had settled on her flesh and it glistened with moisture, making it ever more appealing. Even in the water, his hands ached to touch every part of her body.

He bit back a groan when she absentmindedly trailed her fingers across her chest. "Whew, it's quite hot in here." She fanned herself to cool her flushed skin. "Excuse me a 'sec so I can take this off."

At first, he panicked at those words for if she did what he thought she would do, there would be no stopping him for his actions. Take what off? There was nothing to take off but the corset! It was what currently hid the view of temptation away! Relief overwhelmed him when she reached for her rabbit ears and set them aside on the sink. Though he couldn't help but feel a hint of disappointment at that.

A rubbing noise caught his attention. He looked to see Hilde lathering her hands with soap. "Can't leave my favorite customer unsatisfied!" She said while placing the bar in one hand and wetting it in the water at the same time.

He sniffed the air - lavender , he was going to end up smelling like a purple plant, but that was far from his mind when she was involved. His throat hitched when her hands went on his collarbone, lathering his skin by making circular motions. If anything, her actions were slow, agonizingly delicious, and...

Sensual.

The amusing glint in her eyes spoke volumes to him; meanwhile, he was holding back a growing sense of heat within him. She paid particular attention on the broad expanse of his chest. Her fingers traced the muscles on his stomach, and she watched in fascination at the way he responded to her touch. His abs twitched under her heated strokes. Her hands caressed adoringly at the sculpted planes of masculinity. Her fingers applied pressure to certain points she knew had effects on him.

He grit his teeth to bite back the moan that desperately wanted to escape his lips. Desire grew and churned within. She gave deep passion with her hands. Temptress.

Ever so slowly, her hand traveled downwards...

He yelped. "Hi-Hil!" His large hands quickly dove in the water and enclosed around her wrists, bringing them back up to the surface just as fast.

He gawped back at her in astonishment, staring past her hands held in mid-air to her inquisitive, yet secretly smirking, face. "New rule, Hil, you can go anywhere you please, but NOT THERE!" He sunk lower in the tub for emphasis in his words.

The brunette femme smothered a laugh and quirked a brow at him, "Why not? You certainly did not mind me doing that the other night."

"Exactly! That was the _other_ night, this is _today_. Big difference there." He babbled, hoping to bring her off the subject. When she placed her hands there, all dams in him cracked from pressure and they were ready to break loose any moment. By jabbering, he was purposely stalling to get back some composure. Now, not only did he have a raging hard on, he also had no way of getting rid of it. How cruel the world was.

"Are you sure, Mr. Maxwell?" She pursed her lips to him in what he thought was an adorable, small pout, "I was hoping you would be satisfied."

Right before they could fully immerse in the bath water, Duo caught her hands once again. "Nu-uh, babe," he shook his head firmly, "hands off!"

* * *

Prussian blue eyes followed her as she placed a bowl on the glass patio table then casually seated herself on the available space left of the patio lounge he occupied. "Heero, do you realize you're glaring at an object intended for eating?"

He looked from the contents of the bowl to the figure leaning over him and continued to leer. Slices of fruit were chilled on top of a mountain of ice, and set on the side were small squares of dark chocolate. A brow rose at the sweet tooth Relena suddenly had today. Nonetheless, he continued to avert his eyes away from the very near view of her chest, which failed miserably.

His features were overcome by shock when she rose on her knees and began to straddle him. A snarl emitted through clenched teeth when she _strategically_ placed herself on top of his pelvis. Damnit, it was enough of a problem that he restrained himself for this long ever since she appeared in that bunny suit, but now she was on top of the strain of his desire with only thin layers of fabric separating them from his goal.

This was harder than a battlefield with mobile dolls. No, this was hell.

A smile formed on her rosy lips, indicating she knew exactly what she was doing to him. The narrowing of his eyes only made her reach over to the bowl and pick out a few grapes.

"Eat," she demanded rather than suggested. To cease any futile resistance on his part, she lightly pressed the round grape between his lips and he had no choice but to open his mouth to her request. He admitted, the chilled fruit was enjoyable, the cold giving it a bit of a zing to the juicy flavor. After three more, she reached over to the pile of fruits again, this time plucking two ripe cherries from it.

He tilted his head to one side when her hand held one of them to him. "These fruits aren't going to eat themselves, you know. I could at least have some appreciation after all the work I put into that fruit bowl." She emphasized with a small pout, drawing the cherry ever closer.

When he only smirked at her, she popped the other cherry she held, stem-and-all, in her mouth, removed the stem from the other and practically made him swallow it. These small challenges between them were cherished in a way, for they had the value of learning more from each other. A surprised yelp emitted from him when a few ice cubes traveled a wintry, dripping path down his collarbone.

Relena gasped softly as Heero scrambled in his seat to relieve himself of the sudden coldness. He growled, "Relena," he fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt. How the ice got there he had no clue, but he knew the golden-haired femme that was seated atop of him had something to do with it.

Then his moving hands were stilled by her delicate ones. He brought his gaze to hers and became worried at the coy smile she was giving him. "Let me get that." Never did he take heed of how those four words could pierce his self-control.

Within a second, he watched nimble fingers work at the buttons of his grey shirt, parting them open to the side. The heat of the day made the ice sizzle against his body. A sly expression glazed over her eyes as she admired the well-sculpted figure before her. He had still kept in shape even after the war. She lingered on the toned muscles she had the pleasure of touching many times. The ice had now come to a slow trail on his chest. The coy smile on her lips was starting to worry him.

He almost jumped when she clamped a hand over the cubes, trapping each underneath her palms. There was a small pause, he briefly wondered, 'Why wasn't she taking the ice off him?' He didn't think he could have been any more surprised when instead of lifting the icy objects off him - she started to move them around.

His entire body went taut at her unexpected actions. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt the smooth, gliding path of freezing water over his now very heated skin. She left no corner untouched, letting the ice travel on every plane of him. He threw his head back slightly and suppressed a groan when she touched a sensitive part. The sensation was indescribable, as hot and cold battled together and swirled into a pool of growing craving. His palms gripped the side of the chair lounge painfully as he lay in unbearable bliss.

Relena watched awestruck at the slight twitches of the hard muscles beneath, not once ceasing her actions. A deep growl resonated from her lover's throat when she slid across his torso, tracing the ridges of his abs with slick fingers. No doubt about it, she could feel his concealed want for her through the cloth of his jeans. Looking at him, she could only see a sliver of blue from his intense orbs.

When he no longer felt the stimulating touch of her hands, he gradually opened his lids. He let out a breath of relief and frustration, the moist surface of his upper body turning warm from fiery longing. Pushing away the small feeling of dread at what her next mischievous attempt, he lay back on the lounge and focused his attention on her.

She had settled back to her position over his raging lower region, hands together in front of her placed inches above his groin. Her mouth was not talking, only moving from closed lips.

"Relena, fun and games are over," he managed to say after the vigorous fight of will and strength he just endured.

As if his words only encouraged her, she grinned wickedly at him and brought her hand up to her mouth. His eyes widened at the sight before him and felt like a bolt of lightning sent his restraint crashing down quickly.

Between two fingers, she revealed the stem of the cherry, all tied up in a fancy and alluring knot.

Crap.

TBC...

END NOTE: In case you haven't known what Relena just did, ask yourself this question: Can you tie a stem of a cherry into a knot while it is in your mouth? Using nothing BUT your tongue? Heh heh, says something about how good you can work your tongue, doesn't it?


	5. Chapter Five

From the Desk of Scilja

The long waited chapter is here! And sadly, this is the last of the short series. It was not intended to be lengthy, but I sort of got carried away. There is no lemon to accompany this short piece, so my apology to those who were expecting it. I think it was citrus enough! - Enjoy the last piece!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing certainly does not belong to me. And I cry.

**As You Like It**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 5**

Knuckles turned white from the tight grip it held on the armrest of the sofa. His entire body burned hotly, but it was definitely not from a fever. Slight tremors ran through his spine as he tried vainly to discard the unwelcome images of the consequences due to pent-up passion. His breath shuddered when a dream-like finger traced the outline of his jaw. Ghostly soft, rose lips hovered closely above his own, breath fanning over his skin that further stirred the depths of his longing.

Heero had been feeling that way for twelve whole hours, but it seemed like it had intensified ten-fold.

He thought the day would never end. Though Relena was nowhere in sight, his body did not cease its yearning for her. She gave him one hell of a devilish smile before retiring to her room. Part of him was deeply relieved. The most part of him was enraged, disappointed, and very, very wanting.

She surpassed the vision of forbidden ardor and beyond. Temptation at its best. In fact, she defined it. All day, she had taken full advantage of that damn contract, subtly touching him in places that sent his nerves amuck and boldly doing things that shot through his groin.

Comparing to the near chances of death during the war was trivial to how Relena had driven him to the brink. He groaned inwardly. It was hard enough to last five minutes with her, let alone barely managing to survive the day. Day one. There was yet day two.

Heero buried his face in his hands. For once, he would have to admit defeat.

Fortunately, he was not the only one at distraught. If the loud and brisk footsteps indicated anything, it was high sexual strain.

Duo was almost unrecognizable with the undone braid of his hair. Upon entering the living room, he went straight to a recliner and ensued to give a series of merciless punches to the cushion before collapsing into the seat, the pillow muffling his frustrated yell.

Quatre appeared seconds later, though the expression on his face fooled the usual character of a calm demeanor. On the contrary, blue eyes now held a grating spark behind them, his lips pressed into a forceful thin line. His collar was out of place, random buttons of his shirt lay opened. Further inspection saw that the top button of his pants was unbuttoned as well. The normally well-kept blonde hair was mused in disarray.

Rather than resolve into a fit like Duo, he instead went to the kitchen. Heero raised a brow when Quatre retrieved a bottle of brandy and took a shot without flinching.

"Winner, share," came Wufei's disgruntled voice.

While Quatre grumbled about sharing the needed alcohol, Heero noted that Wufei did not have the same shirt he wore this morning. Downing the brandy, he leaned against the doorjamb, his face scrunched in what seemed as internal pain.

The door flung open and Heero nearly went to an offensive stance at the unfamiliar figure, but a closer look at the eyes identified it to be Trowa. He appeared to be a different man with the lengthy bangs now thoroughly messed. His turtleneck had a few stains scattered on the fabric. One had to guess that the faint red tint was most likely to be a sort of jam.

Silent as he was, Trowa sat at the bar stool. There was a thud when forehead hit against the marble countertop. He made no move to raise it.

The room went taut with a tension none other than quivering restrains. Gundam pilots were lethal in battle, but when the battle was of lust, they were deadly.

Any movement was dared to otherwise break the crackling atmosphere. Easing a man's libido was a more difficult feat to endure than any other life-threatening task.

Wufei was first to break, "Maxwell, this is your fault."

Duo growled threateningly, cobalt eyes taking on a hard glint, "Shut it, Wufei, I am _not_ in the mood."

"Wufei, we all agreed to take part in this, now straighten up and be a man."

Both Duo and Wufei looked towards the gritting tone of Quatre, only momentarily surprised at the unexpected scolding before returned to vexing.

"One more day," Duo slapped a hand over his eyes, "that's already too much for me to handle."

"Women do not play fair," Wufei scoffed, "hell to that contract."

Quatre turned the shot glass in his hand, turning his focus to examining the liquid rim that the brandy left behind. But it was a futile attempt because the brandy itself resembled her, satisfying to last. His mind had always been the clear-headed one, yet Dorothy was able to deter it in any way she wanted.

She had changed since they first met, from the cold manner buried with pain and sorrow to reveal a beautiful, graceful soul merely trampled by the brutalities of war. He showed her just how lovely a woman she always was, and in turn, she showed him the bliss of life. Dorothy knew of his vulnerabilities and had pushed almost every one of them during the past hours. He knew it would only be a short while until he burst.

Wufei crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His posture reverted into a form of meditation. He had to maintain the building crave for it was scarcely standing on its own. Sally is a brave woman, brave enough to see through his strong fighting sense to the sensible man underneath. She was able to connect with him like none other. The Playboy bunny outfit was not so innocent when worn by someone as cunning as she.

Heero ran a hand through his spiky brown tresses. He could not get his mind of that clever, but sexy, trick Relena performed with that cherry stem. Who knew that a fruit could be used to portray intimacy? Cherries would not be looked at the same way again. She had a way of turning the simplest thing into something more. Of course, he wouldn't expect any less from a politician. Everything was no longer normal when she was around.

Duo clenched his teeth. The Great Shinigami, well-known for stamina and stealth, had crumbled helplessly beneath one Hilde Schbeiker. She had spunk, he knew, but today her spunk was not looked forward to in defense for his wavering lust. For the millionth time, he wondered why he ever decided to dress them up in lesser garments for an image of every man's fantasy come true. Desire was trouble in disguise.

Trowa groaned, though it sounded more like a moan since his face lay on the countertop surface. Midii was driving him insane. He had underestimated her. He should have been more prepared for a spy. In espionage, you were crafty, wily, and incredibly unpredictable. It was a dire mistake to let her be a part in this bet. She had frequently shocked him with her hidden tactics. Another day like that would send him into permanent stun.

"Quatre, give me the contract."

The remark from Trowa jerked the occupants in the room out of their stupor. All eyes were trained on him as Quatre ineptly handed the folded piece of paper.

He scanned the lines, looked up as if to ponder, then went to read again. It was then that a wry grin formed on his lips.

A smile from Trowa was seldom seen. Usually in rare instances to show content, and Midii was most likely the only one to have seen more of it than anyone. But this one, it was sudden, bewildering, and even frightening.

"Gentlemen," he finally raised his head, "It's time to play fair."

* * *

Dorothy led her gaze to see Quatre take a seat on the low bench, pushing back on his feet to make more room between him and the front of the piano. He was acting much differently compared to yesterday. No longer were his actions hesitant, even less reserved than usual. Since breakfast, she had implemented several coy and subtle ways that would normally shake him to an effect. But her efforts were futile when he continued with the calm demeanor that he was well-known for.

What was more aggravating was that he was so unreadable! Normally, Quatre was open with her, as which made him comfortable and trusting to be with. Today, his eyes were hidden behind a curtained window that concealed everything from her. This will not do! He was supposed to be falling through her fingers like fine sand. Not acting like…that!

She was about to question his odd behaviour but was cut short when he turned around and cocked his head to give her a smile. Dorothy closed the open gap of her mouth. Though smiling, she knew that particular smile held something behind it. She took great caution when he beckoned her to him.

"Yes?"

His response was a simple pat on the bench. More specifically, the pat directed at the area between his legs, telling her where to sit. "Dorothy."

Slowly she rounded the bench, eyeing him carefully all the while. Well, two can play this game. She purposely shifted her bottom far enough to bump against his pelvis. No groan. No spark. No movement. Nothing.

She could feel his breath against the back of her nape. Dorothy noted that both hands lay on his knees, following the rule of contact.

Her entire body tensed when his lips moved against her skin, "You will obey me, Miss Dorothy?"

White-blonde head nodded compliantly.

"Anything to my word?"

"In relation to the contract, of course," she spoke professionally.

"Of course," Quatre agreed, his head bent lower to her ear. "But I'm afraid I have nothing to hold unto in this position."

Her head whirled around and she instantly regretted doing so. Now their faces were near to touch and she was met with unfathomable blue that shook her to the core. "How would you like to go through this then, Sir?"

"Take my left hand and wrap it around your waist."

She grasped the one that rested on his left knee and placed it across the chosen location. Such contact was reasonable so she made no protest against it. Her hands rose to meet the keys of the piano but were ceased in mid-air.

"Not yet, now take my right hand," she peered at him from the corner of her eye and lifted his right hand, "put it on your thigh."

"You can't do that, Quatre!"

"It is an order, is it not, Miss Dorothy?"

She opened her mouth to retort and was incensed when she came up with nothing. Quatre smiled secretively when he felt her still shortly before abiding his wish.

An order was an order. It couldn't be possible that he had found a void in the contract! She wanted to wipe off the smirk that appeared on the blonde's lips.

"Concentrate only on the piano and music you play. Do not pay attention to anything else. Do not speak. Do not move. Only focus on playing." Dorothy hated the loud beating of her heart. "Tilt your head a bit and let me rest my chin against your shoulder." She felt his strong jaw meet her bare skin.

The fingertips of the hand that lay on her thigh flexed lightly. Her breathing hitched. His voice resonated with a smooth, velvet tone. "Play for me, Dorothy."

She was engulfed in submissive darkness when her lids closed. Her mind took on a will of its own by dancing over the black and white keys, a memorized melody coming forth.

They both reveled in the entrance of notes. Little knew of her talent, as she was not one to be so open about such qualities. With Quatre, however, her soul was able to be its carefree nature. And since they were music lovers, their bond spoke of a deeper meaning to that.

Dorothy would have continued the music without faltering if it weren't for the slight movement the hand on her high had made. A tighter grip around her waist reminded her place of order and she quickly ignored the tingling sensation.

Again she fumbled on the keys. This time, the hand did more than move, inching across the exposed skin of her thigh. Strong fingers traced an invisible path on her flesh that left burning imprints behind. Unmoved, she kept her will, determined not to fail obedience and render herself susceptible.

Her neck arched back and she made an inaudible gasp, but her fingers never left the keys. The same exploring fingers encountered the lacey garter and slipped under the fabric, toying about with careless strokes to the already hot skin underneath.

The melody jumbled in disarray. The pianist barely kept up the song and occasionally blared out obvious wrong notes. The reason for this was the writhing of her body against the intentional play of the hand on an ivory thigh.

Quatre's hand continued its journey up her thigh, shamelessly curving inwards to a restricted alcove. An objection would have been made, but lips were parted and occupied in drawing out short breaths. He lingered around her abdomen, giving languorous caresses that developed a burning zeal.

Torment did not stop. His hand moved along the curves of her back, hips, and waist. The trip repeated several times until Dorothy made a noncommittal wince. She thought she would burst when he spread his palm just beneath the slope of her breast and made a trail that only outlined the curve of it, never touching. His fingers made pressure against tender areas around her chest.

The song scrambled frequently and she pushed her face next to the column of his neck. A silent plea sounded into his ears.

Her teeth clenched together. His hand left the curvature of her breast and made a straight, unhurried stroke down her abdomen. She gave out a frustrated groan when it stopped, its position a tempting distance away from fulfillment. Her eyes shut tightly. He could feel the hot puffs of breath against his neck.

One hand had forgone the piano and was now scrunching the fabric of his pants. She bit her lip when his hand returned to the arch of her thigh. Her right hand moved from the piano. His knee used as leverage to rise off the seat and make room for the wandering hand. She uttered a soft cry at contact made with the sensitive skin from the back of her thigh.

The garter snapped.

* * *

"Damn it, that burns!"

The figure standing next to him jumped at the loud shout. The spatula was immediately dropped unto the burning grill to tend to the injured. "Duo! Don't leave the tongs on the grill!" Her hand took hold of his wrist and surveyed the damage. Her brows crossed. "Metal, heat, piece it together!"

"Thank you for the wisdom, O' Wise One, but I didn't know how long it had been there!"

He flinched when she touched the inflamed streak across his palm. "It's getting pretty bad. Can you reach for that ice pack on the table next to you?"

While reaching for the ice, he flipped the container that held the barbecue sauce, causing it to splatter all over his front and partly on Hilde.

Arms rose from the sticky mess, he looked down at his shirt in disgust. "Great. Just great."

Sauce dribbled down her legs and Hilde bit back a laugh at the droplets that ran down his arms and shirt. She moved forward and sat him down on the bench. "Stay right there, I'll be back in a few."

Her back turned, missing the wry grin that came on his mouth.

She returned seconds later carrying a medium-sized towel and clothing. He looked up to see her set the bundle of clothes on the table's surface and then hold open the towel. "Unless you intend to stay like that all day, I need to towel you dry."

He took the hint and stood to allow her to pat the soaked areas of his body with the towel. After she was satisfied that he was not dripping wet, she pointed to the pile of clothes. "Here are some clothes to change into. I'll find something to clean up this mess."

"Dress me."

Her walk towards the doors that would lead her back into the house ceased upon the demand. She spun on her heel, "Duo?"

His eyes hid behind his bangs, making the features of his expression difficult to see. He advanced towards her, "I _could _dress myself, but you see, there's just one small problem." His head lifted to reveal glinting cobalt orbs and, at the same time, gestured towards his injured hand.

It was an innocent task, to help him change out of his wet clothes. But the way his eyes looked at her in a predatory like manner, Hilde felt a bit wary. Her logic sense took over. Not wanting Duo sick, she began to unbutton his shirt.

Never had she known how intense taking off a shirt could be. Her eyes roved over the fine planes of his chest and abdomen as she went down along the buttons. The damp fabric clung to his skin, accentuating certain parts of his chest and stomach that sent her belly fluttering. She greatly hoped Duo did not see the slight tremble of her fingers.

On the last button, she parted the shirt that clung wetly to his body. A cool breeze past by and Duo reflexively sucked in his breath at the cold draft. Hilde inwardly shivered when the mixture of wet and cold caused the bodily reaction of the hardening of his nipples. Taking a deep breath, she motioned for him to raise his arms to fully remove the sleeves from the top.

She picked up the towel again to pat dry what remained of the sauce. The end of the towel was dipped into a nearby bowl of water. A hand prodded Duo to sit against the bench and lean backwards. She hid the shaking of her hands by wringing out scattered droplets of water over his front.

Every driblet of water was followed by indigo orbs. The water curved over each bulk of muscle on the broad chest. Liquid outlined the curves and planes of exposed skin. Hilde instantly squinted out the mental picture about to be formed. She bit her cheek hard. Daringly, she pressed exceptionally hard against the towel, wanting to feel the ripple and movement of the hardness beneath.

Duo held an inside smirk at the pause Hilde made, pleased he wasn't a one-side party. The reluctance was noticeable but she gradually rubbed the wet part of the towel on him.

After what seemed like eternity, Hilde discarded the immoral towel and helped Duo into his shirt, making sure to avoid complete contact with his eyes. At last, she could breathe easily knowing her task was complete. She stood up from her bent position and proceeded to head back into the house.

"You're not done, Hil'."

This time she did not turn around. Instead, she froze in place and silently hoped he did not mean what he meant.

"My pants got in the way, too."

He did.

She formed a tight fist to the point where there were sure to be crescent-shaped imprints on her palm later. Hilde slowly counted to ten. It would be best to get it over with.

The urge to groan was greatly suppressed. Hilde blanked all expressions off her face and mechanically stripped Duo off his pants. She found a spot on the ground very interesting and concentrated on it to no end to avoid seeing his boxers and therefore break loose. Hilde couldn't be more grateful that the sauce had not spilt as much on his legs so she didn't have to towel the lean muscles.

'Easy, easy, think of it as helping to dress a kid.'

But she knew Duo was far more than a kid, in his very masculine and adult form. Her lids squinted shut. 'Don't think about that!'

After Duo got into his pants, she let out a long breath she did not realize was held in. It seemed like eternity for her to straighten up to a standing position. Before she could make any move, her wrist was encircled and tugged.

"Your turn."

Hilde's eyes widened. She had forgotten all about the sauce that had dripped unto her during the spill. Duo made what should have come off as a helpful deed turn out to be a wicked act. In no time at all, she was told, or more like commanded, to sit still on the bench.

He bent down to a near crouch and wove his arms around her knees to lock her in place. Hilde was more stunned when he turned his head and began to lick off the remnants of sauce on her skin. His tongue worked lusciously at her thighs, bringing them to a wet sheen. She squirmed greatly in his hold as he lazily stroked a wet path up and down on her flesh.

Her chest rose and fell at a dramatic pace, his talented mouth lapped at the sauce even at places where there wasn't any. Indescribable warmth burned in her belly that craved for his taste. He nipped lightly at the skin. She let out a husk cry.

In an instant, the towel she used to previously wipe the sauce off him was now used in turn for her. Duo dipped the entire white cloth into the basin of water; he wrung out enough water to leave it slightly damp.

"D-Duo…" She said breathlessly.

"You need to be dried off, too." He gave a senile grin.

It was strange, that the cold towel did nothing but leave her hot and bothered. She backed up on the bench and squirmed at the odd but pleasant sensation. It glided against her burning, feverish skin, leaving a glistening trail behind.

Duo made lazy, circular motions against her thighs. Applying the right amount of caresses and strokes that left her ignited. He paid deep attention to the curves from her thighs where it met with her pelvis, palming the flesh regularly with lazy strokes. The towel moved smoothly at the back of her thighs and around her knees.

Hilde sighed pleasurably at the heady sensation of massaging Duo had ensued. The action was overwhelming. She exhaled breathlessly at a sensitive area of the back of her knees. She had to support her weight on her hands, her body heavy with the enticing manner of the atmosphere.

When Duo went to her feet, she fidgeted visibly, for it was a highly responsive area. His touch enamored every fiber in her body. Her breathing now irregular. A tingling sensation ran from the soles of her feet straight to her point of lust.

The world around her melted.

* * *

Sally gratefully plopped down in a plush chair and wiped the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand. "Enough Wufei, give me a break!"

"Come now, woman! After four rounds, you're already tired?"

"You try sparring in a damn bunny suit and _then_ we'll talk!" she shot back. "Oh, wait," Sally remarked, "I would be too busy laughing."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at the smiling figure that sat across from him. "True strength does not depreciate by the physical means."

A hand waved nonchalantly at him, "Whatever you say, Confucius." She wiggled her feet to ensure they were still functional. The high stilettos had been forgone a long time ago, not exactly the thing to wear when in combat.

He, too, sat down on a nearby seat. Leaning back against the chair, he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. One lid opened and looked across the table. "Take out your pigtails."

Her head whipped around at the strange request. Sally knew her hair was not in the greatest state from having been in rigorous activity. The pigtails had raveled from the tie that held it together. In any case, she reached up to both tied ends and broke it, causing a mass of wavy, hazel tresses to flow naturally.

"Good," the lid shut, "now lie down on the lounge."

With his sight temporarily out, Wufei did not see the gaping expression on Sally's face. It was the first in many hours that Wufei actually was forward with her, and it was even more surprising that he was forward through bodily means. She can't let this happen! Who knows what could come out of it. Sally quickly recovered by saying, "I'm still quite sore, Wufei, won't you give me a few minutes?" She smiled to add emphasis, hoping the statement would buy her some time.

Both his eyes opened this time, but only enough for her to see slits of dark glinting. "Are you defying me, Sally?"

She went rigid at the direct tone of his voice, "No, no, it's just that I would gladly do so, Sir, but I am not quite able to move properly yet."

Sally almost jumped in her seat at the sudden loud scraping of a chair being dragged against the pavement. Wufei rounded the table and sauntered over to her. She let out a shocked gasp when he deftly lifted her by the waist, slipped an arm around her legs, and set her down unto the green and white lounge.

"Stubborn bunny," he drawled, "Just listen to me."

Her palms pushed up against the lounge for her to face him inquiringly, "Wufei, what are you doing?"

"Lie down, Sally, that's all I've told you to do."

It took a lot of will to keep silent, but holding honor to her word, she wordlessly resumed a lying position. Wufei acted fast by straddling her waist and pinned her arms down when she made to move. "Wufei!"

He lowered his head until their noses touched, "Be good bunny." His head slanted so their lips now hovered above each other. Sally could desperately taste his breath. "You said you were sore," his lips moved against hers enticingly.

He went to a sitting position, placed both hands on her collarbone and began tracing an imaginary path. Sally sucked in a breath between her clenched teeth. It had been too long since they had actually touched each other. Now she found herself in a position completely submissive to his will. It was risky, frightening, and thrilling.

Sturdy hands roved over her neck and the fingertips lightly applied pressure at just the right spots. Sally's eyes closed on their own will as she relished in the missed contact from her lover. Wufei skillfully caressed the skin more intimately than an intended massage. Sally took no notice.

"Does it hurt here?" He squeezed near the side of her breast.

Her eyes shot open, looking at Wufei in disbelief, "N-no."

His hand lingered on it for a while and then moved to her stomach where he splayed his fingers across. "Here?" He followed the dipping curves of her body, including the underside of her breast. He took great satisfaction at watching her nipple pucker from the fabric of the ensemble. The unintentional touching held a greater degree of passion.

Sally gulped and opted for shaking her head since her voice seemed lost.

He eased her back and followed her down, holding her with his stern gaze. They were near to lying on top of each other. A gasp escaped the femme beneath him when he stroked her thigh. "Here?"

He gave her no choice to answer and instead laid his head against her shoulder blade while he worshipped her thigh. Sally fisted the back of his shirt and arched her head back when a tender area was touched. He left no corner untouched, giving in to her wordless pleas. "W-Wufei…"

Her hips rose and she let loose a hoarse cry when his hand curved against her rear and fondled it gently. Her nerves jolted and she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately.

Wufei smiled at her choppy breathing. Instantly, he flipped them over so that she now propped above him astride his waist and he was below her. Sally looked down at him in shock, realizing the familiar position they were in. A position found only in the bedroom.

She wanted to excape the feeling of the bulge in his pants. From this position, she was able to get a good view of his entire upper waist, including the flatness of his stomach. Sally pushed away all indecent thoughts, or at least frantically attempted to.

"What about here?" He grasped the sides of her waist and climbed up leisurely over the curvaceous slopes that made her so feminine. Sally could only make a sound of grave vulnerability.

Wanting more out of her, Wufei lightly bucked his hips. He disguised the intentional grinding of his pelvis against hers by pretending to fidget in his seat.

He got his frustrated moan.

* * *

Relena fanned her hand in hoping that a cinch of a small breeze would come forth. What little wind was created no matter how hard she flapped was renounced and her arm flopped back to her side. Her skin felt warm and sticky. The satin fabric of bunny outfit adorned left her sweltering in the heat. It was just too damn hot to stay outside, especially after all the catering she did to an ex-Wing pilot.

Heero had completed his daily routine of exercises that allowed his body to keep its figure. Little did people know the kind of an appetite the Perfect Soldier would work up after said activities. Not to mention the large amount of water he took in. So Relena was sent flittering to gather liters of water and bits of food to serve as a replenishing of energy.

He grabbed the towel that hung on the edge of the chair and wiped the sweat off his face. He held out one hand and Relena rewarded him with a glass of water, chunks of ice filled to the brim, which he readily gulped down. Dutifully, she moved to stand near him and offer some shortbread and apple slices.

His head tilted back slightly, giving Relena a display of his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed the drink. She couldn't help but feel a tingle upon the sight of the strong column of his neck. Many a time she clung to that strong column in the midst of heavy passion. She smacked herself scolded to straighten up. At this rate, the contract would surely be void.

Finally, Heero retained a level position, breathed deeply and took a glance at her. He smirked inwardly at the picture she created, a bit flushed from the heat of the sun, the bunny ears almost drooping to coincide with the warmth. Wisps of her bangs adhered to her forehead; she moistened her lips to prevent them from drying.

"You're hot, Relena."

At first, she was aghast that Heero would actually say a compliment as direct and forward as that, but one closer look at his solemn expressive corrected her thoughts that he meant the temperature. She sighed; it would be so unlike him.

"So you noticed," she pushed back the damp bangs off her forehead, unconsciously giving herself a rugged, sexy image that caused Heero's eyes to harden.

Her nerves went haywire when a hand rested on her collarbone. The warmness of his hand appeared to give a chill to her skin. "You're hot," he repeated.

This time, she responded by a mere nod.

She let out a small yelp as his arm wove its way around her waist and picked her up from the ground to set her on the table. Relena steadied her balance by laying her hands on his shoulders. She peered at him inquisitively.

He reached behind her to pull the bucket of ice closer to them. Relena looked from him to the ice bucket. Her eyes widened when comprehension dawned.

"I order you to let me cool you off," he husked.

"Yes," her voice quivered.

The corner of his lips lifted faintly. He was enjoying this very much.

Relena carefully watched as he reached for an ice cube from the container and popped it into his mouth. A hand reached behind her neck and squeezed lightly, causing her to reflexively arch her head back. Before she knew it, she tensed, gasping at the feeling of something wet and cold slide along her collarbone.

She willed herself to look down and the picture heightened the sweet caress in her belly. Beneath the wild tresses of dark brown, Heero was holding the ice in between his teeth and dragging it lusciously on her fevered skin. Occasionally, his tongue darted out from the side to taste her. Icy water dripped down her chest and neck, tingeing her skin to a delightful shiver that added to her fervor.

He dipped lower on her chest so that he came across the slope of her breasts. His lips skimmed across the flesh, looking in fascination at the prickles of goose bumps that formed on her skin. No doubt about it, he had crossed the line. He waited for her to tell him that he was defying the contract immensely. A prod. A protest. A refusal. But nothing came.

Relena let out a throaty moan and interlaced her fingers into his dark locks, clenching and unclenching to match the skillful strokes of his tongue. Instinctively, her thighs gripped him in place, afraid that he might stop.

Heero grunted at the feel of her locking him in and felt smug satisfaction at how already she was so wanting. The ice was dissolving fast from her heated skin. She gripped his hair hard when he went over the beguiling curves of the tops of her breasts. He dipped between the valley of her breasts, bathing the crevice wetly then dropped what remained of ice down the cleft. Relena cried out.

With the ice cube completely dissolved, he resorted to nips and laved at her skin. The fabric that engulfed her breasts puckered from the hardening of her nipples. He stole a glimpse at her face and felt a sense of masculine pride at the sight of her rosy cheeks, knowing full well it was not from the heat. He roved over to her shoulders, flicking his tongue and giving none too gentle bites that would surely leave a territorial mark.

Her hands found its way to his back, fisting the shirt while he worshipped her throat with a series of twirls and sweeps of his tongue. He exhaled sharply at the feel of her pelvis grinding against his. This was not going to last.

He brought his face to meet with hers; planting light kisses along her eyelids, forehead, and cheeks. Impatient, Relena slanted her head this way and that, hoping to capture his teasing lips with her own. But Heero kept evading and that only sent her craving to higher peaks. As if sensing her plea, he sucked at the corner of lips and flicked her bottom lip.

She groaned in exasperation, her hands fisting the back of his shirt, urging him to love her mouth. The way he delved into her wet depths with no mercy. Stroking it with every corner, echoing how he would later undulate against her. She wanted it. She needed it. So she spoke her request with a push of her hips.

Heero inwardly growled and became dazed when _she_ brought his hand to cup her breast and she used a free hand to bring his mouth near hers. Her throat sounded uneven moans while his fingers kneaded and fondled her breast to a hard nub. She let out an aggravated growl of her own when he continued to shirk away from her wet, yearning mouth. Irritated, her legs wove around his waist and, if possible, pulled him even closer than before.

He was trapped.

* * *

Trowa casually leaned in his seat as he watched Midii work in the kitchen. She hummed a soft melody as she prepared one of his favorite pastries: a strawberry tart. The sweets were already in the process of baking in the oven, minutes away from being a form of ecstasy in his mouth.

Little did she know the reason behind his choice of this particular treat. He was going to get sugary vengeance from the jelly and he couldn't think of a better way than this. Midii was currently bending down to check the progress of the baked goods. Trowa took advantage of this opportunity to admire her backside.

Midii stood from her bent position and turned to give Trowa a smile. "Nearly done," she faced the cupboards behind her, standing on her toes to reach for a tray. He was given a nice view of her long, shapely legs. He shook his head from the images that were threatening to break his self-restrain. It was crucial that this goal was carried out before he gave in. But it was damn hard to do so.

She sauntered towards him, the frills of the white apron that adorned her waist swayed with her, hiding the sultry curves he knew all too well. He arched a brow at the sly grin her lips formed. She dipped her head to give him a swift kiss on the lips. Strawberries, Trowa mused. She tasted like strawberries.

"Trowa," her hand stroked the underside of his chin. "What would you like to drink?"

His eyes shut, relishing the feather-like brush of her hand, "Fruit juice will do."

"Juice it is." His eyes reopened when the feel of her hand left. The long orange tail of her ribbon embraced her legs as she walked. Trowa decided to follow her.

The oven beeped to indicate that it was due for the goodies to be removed. Midii opened a drawer to obtain a pair of mitts, opened the oven door and took out the tarts. She worked fast to prevent them from being crisp from the remaining heat, immediately placing them on the tray she had previously set out. After the last tart, she removed the mitts and leaned back against the edge of the counter. She dipped a finger into the gooey center and sucked it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up merrily, "Yummy!"

Trowa nearly bumped into her when she whirled around unexpectedly, holding up a newly dipped finger of red syrup. "Here, Trowa," she smeared his bottom lip with the red liquid, "try it!"

She suppressed a sigh when his tongue darted out to flick off the substance, taking a few more licks than necessary. Trowa could make the smallest things so sexy.

Midii picked up a tart, the pastry shimmered with a golden hue, a strawberry standing in the centre, proudly showered in red syrup. Trowa felt his mouth water. If it was one thing besides being an intelligent spy, Midii also excelled in the culinary arts. "Care to be my first customer, darling?"

He looked from the tart to her face. Her eyes filled with curiosity at his contemplation, wondering if he took her words in another way. "It's missing something."

She blinked. "Missing? Trowa, it's a strawberry tart, this is all there is to it."

His lips held a faint grin as he shook his head. He turned around to open a cupboard and retrieved a container, turning around to face her again. "You forgot this."

Her eyes roved over the contents of the small container. She peered up at him incredulously. "Chocolate?"

"Hn," Trowa replied, taking off the top lid and coated a finger in the thick cream. Middi became entranced at the way his tongue bathed the chocolate off his finger. "Makes it sweet." He imitated her by spreading a bit unto her bottom lip, emerald orbs flickered wildly, "Forbidden sweet."

Hesitantly, Midii licked off the chocolate from her mouth and swallowed with grave difficulty. Her throat closed off any noise as Trowa's lean body pushed her far enough to pin her against the edge of the countertop. His arms shot out to both sides of her and confined her in-between them. Midii steadied herself, supporting a hand against the countertop's surface, looked at Trowa in shock.

"You like chocolate, don't you, Midii?"

She gasped as Trowa once again spread chocolate unto her lips then added strips to her neck. "Let me see how much you like it."

He seared his mouth over hers, idly licking off the chocolate from her lips. His tongue sluiced over her supple mouth. Midii squirmed helplessly in his hold, her head tilted back, welcoming the missed flavor of him. She followed his lips when they suddenly lifted off her. "Midii," he halted her seeking mouth with two fingers, "don't do that."

She jolted back against the counter, astonished at the display she put on. Inwardly, she berated herself for getting carried away so easily. Espionage self-control was not on her side today. Her chest betrayed her by rising and falling at a quick rate, her breath panting, giving away her yearning.

Trowa held her chin in his hand, his lips moved against hers, "Midii, be still."

That was an order that her body fully denied but she willed herself not to succumb. Trowa proceeded to nip, flick, and twirl his tongue on her lips. She curved her body against his, unknowingly bumping their pelvis together and whimpered for him. Trowa moved his head away, and smirked when Midii held back as told. Her hair was slightly mused, her lips swollen and slick from the shower of his tongue, her cheeks a healthy pink.

"Tilt your head to the side."

She obeyed, and instantly cried out softly when he dipped his head to suck at the offered flesh. A hand gripped the front of his front, Trowa laved at the chocolate bits along her neck. "Ah!" Midii clutched desperately on him when he nibbled the sensitive area beneath her ear. The warmth in her inner depths grew to a fiery blend. The erotic strokes of his tongue reminding her of what they _could_ be doing.

"Trowa," she choked headily, "Trowa." His name chanted like a forbidden mantra. Midii's lids were closed, head bent towards him, her lips emitting breathless gasps that sent a shock to his lower region. "Ah!"

He lingered on her neck, audibly sucking the skin there, sure enough to leave a prominent mark afterwards. Her fingers painfully gripped his shirt tighter.

They were interrupted by the loud banging against glass. Trowa and Midii snapped their heads to the direction of the fumbling noise.

The patio door slid open with such a force that it clunked the edge. Hilde and a bare-chested Duo tumbled in, arms wildly roving over each other's body. Their mouths clearly melded together, ravaging like it was their last night. Their breathing clearly ragged, the two did not stop delving from the other's mouth. Closer inspection saw that the top button of Duo's pants lay unclasped. Without halting in their step, both skillfully walked off to the wing of the bedrooms.

Midii looked at the space previously occupied by the ravenous couple. It couldn't be…

That was the last they saw of the pair before Wufei dashed into the house from the patio door that Duo and Hilde left open. Sally was hoisted over one shoulder, her hair unbound from its familiar set of pigtails. His dark eyes were smoldering a storm. The corner of his lips held firm in what apparently seemed to be pent up wanting. He wasted no time in sparing them a glance, heading straight towards the path the previous couple had taken.

Trowa and Midii exchanged a look of bewilderment.

Not too long after, the backdoor flung open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Heero staggered in, Relena's legs firmly locked around his waist while the pair probed into slick mouths, mercilessly, fully, and avidly. Her hands were lost in the wild mass of his dark brown hair. Heero's partly buttoned shirt appeared to be slightly damp; his chest glistened with a sheen liquid as was Relena's neck and shoulders. They, too, ignored their surroundings, fully engulfed in each other and ambled back to their respective quarters.

A thud sounded from the living room; Trowa and Midii went off to see the commotion.

Quatre had Dorothy pinned beneath him against the wall, their lips and tongues moving in a very sensual manner. Her leg glided up his calf while their arms roamed wherever they could reach, occasionally gripping the tresses in delicious agony. From the looks of their messed hair and disordered clothing, they had been at it for a while. Dorothy fumbled for the zipper of his pants while Quatre reached behind her to undo the zipper of her corset. He left their passionate kiss to suck against her throat, in which Dorothy took the chance to prod him to their room.

Scattered pieces of paper caught their eye. Midii went forward to pick up the torn parts and joined the puzzle together. Her eyes widened as she recognized it to be the contract that used to be in their favor.

Midii turned her head back to face Trowa, his expression unreadable for his bangs hid his façade from her. "Trowa?" she whispered.

The fire in her belly leapt when Trowa raised his head and gave her a lascivious grin. She yelped when her feet left the ground and she was lifted into his arms; they sped off to their bedroom.

It was not too long that the Winner estates shook with raptures of heated passion and resonated sounds of deep, satisfying fulfillment.

END…


End file.
